Snap Shots
by TinyTut83
Summary: One shots from my the same universe as my Appointments story.  Femshep/Liara with everyone else dropping in from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Bioware owns all.  
>These all take place in the same Universe as my Appointments story. Some are events mentioned in that story, others are just one shots that didn't fit in a Chapter. They will not be in an particular order time wise. Some will be super short. Most will be pure fluff without plot.<br>R/R

* * *

><p>Liara sat on her cot, enjoying the silence that filled the room. It had been five days since "The Battle for the Citadel." Five days since Shepard and her misfit crew defeated the greatest threat to the known galaxy. And five days and one night since she and Shepard joined.<p>

The night before Ilos had been magical for the young scientist. The way Shepard had kissed her, the way their bodies fit together, the feel of the human's skin against her own. Just thinking about that wonderful night made her pulse quicken.

For the past five days the Commander had been confined to the med-bay, her injuries far more sever than anyone had guessed. How Shepard had been able to speak with the council just hours after the attack was beyond Liara. Once the adrenaline had worn off how ever the spectre collapsed. Garrus had to carry their leader back to the Normandy for treatment, Liara and Ashley Williams limping dose behind. No one came out of the fight unscarred, but Shepard's body had paid the largest toll.

For five days the med-bay was a hive of activity, brass, council members, ambassadors from all races wanting to thank the hero of the day. During this time Liara hid in her make shift quarters, nursing her own wounds and catching up on rest. But at night, after Dr. Chakwas had cleared the visitors from her med-bay, Liara would sneak out and sit next to the exhausted commander.

Sometimes they would talk quietly about trivial matters, such as the latest gossip, or scuttlebutt as Shepard insisted it be called, or the would read the outrageous news stories being told about their mission. But most nights Liara simply held her Commander's hand and watched over her as she slept. For five days she had stood watch over her lover, but not tonight. Tonight Shepard was being released to her quarters.

For five days neither of them mentioned "that" night. And now Liara found herself at a loss. Should she go to her tonight? Should she give Shepard some space? Humans were still hard to read for her. So quick to give you their opinion, to take charge of any situation, and yet so shy about sharing their feelings.

It was getting late, almost 2000 according to the ship's clock. Liara stood and straightened her tunic. "_The commander should be gone by now," she thought to herself, "a cup of tea might settle my nerves."_

Moving towards the door she was startled when it opened a fraction of a second early, reveling a tired and bruised spectre who was sporting a lopsided grin. "Going somewhere doctor?" Shepard asked, leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Commander... I was just going to find some tea. I thought you would have been back in your quarters by now. I mean, I hoped you had been released... NOT that I was avoiding you... I just... by the Goddess what I am trying to say is..." Liara stopped herself from babbling and tried to look any where but at the grinning woman in her doorway.

Shepard just chuckled, "Well, since we have established that you aren't avoiding me, and I have indeed been released to start my two weeks of convo leave, how about you escort me to my quarters and we enjoy that cup of tea together?"

Liara bit back a grin, not wanting to seem too eager, "Are you sure Shepard? You need to be resting."  
>"Yeah, come on. I've gotten use to our nightly chats. Change into something comfortable and I'll get the tea and meet you in my quarters," Shepard said smoothly before doing an about-face, and leaving. Giving the asari no chance to argue.<p>

Shaking her head Liara moved back into her room and changed in to some loose fitting pants and a t-shirt. The human clothes had been given to her by doctor Chakwas when she first arrived onboard the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Arriving a few minutes later Liara smiled as she entered the captain's quarters. It wasn't the first time she had been here since that night, but It was the first time the room hadn't been empty when she arrived. She first came to fetch the commander clean clothes, then it was to find an ODS that had been required.<p>

One day, finding herself unable to stand the confines of the med-lab or the arguments between Shepard and some unknown Alliance Admiral, Liara retreated to the empty quarters and allowed herself to release the tears of grief, pain and of relief Into a pillow that still carried Shepard's unique scent.

"Hi," was all she said as she came to sit across to the commander who was seated at the small round table in the center of the room.

"Hi," was the response she was given as she sipped the cup of tea that had been placed in front of her.

After a few moments of silence, in which Liara fidgeted nervously with the tea cup, all the while feeling the human's steady gaze being directed at her, the scientist asked, "How are you feeling commander?"

"So, we are back to Commander now, are we Doctor T'Soni?" Shepard asked, her eyes fixed on the woman across the table.

Liara blushed slightly, "I'm sorry Shepard, I find myself unsure of how to address you given the events that have transpired between us. I am unfamiliar with human culture, as you well know, and I find myself at a loss as to how to proceed. I have done some research on human relationships..." stopping mid-sentence when she heard the chuckle coming from her companion, she raised her grazed and gave the human a confused look.

"I'm sorry Liara, I'm not laughing at you. Of course you did some research, you are a scientist to the core. May I ask what you found?" Shepard asked, a smile on her face.

Giving her friend a half hearted glare the asari stood and started pacing around the room, "Well, I came across a number of different sources on human relationships of both the romantic and platonic variety. I understand that most races view asaris as female, even if that is not 100% accurate, and in some human cultures and religions our relationship would be viewed as taboo."

Turning back to face Shepard, who was nodding with interest and trying to contain her laughter, Liara continued, slipping into her lecture voice, trying to detach herself from the subject at hand, "I also learned that humans will sometimes take on multiple partners, or engage in what was termed "recreational sex" for purely physical reasons, and are not always looking for a committed relationship."

At this, the commander frowned, but before she could speak, the lecture continued, "I believe this was called a 'one night stand' or a 'fling'. Upon further investigation, I learned that in times of increased stress or fear, these types of physical relationships are common due to the endorphin release in the human body following orgasm. In essence, the pre-battle mating can be seen as a type of stress relief to calm the nerves..."

Looking down at her fidgeting hands that we grasped in front of her, Liara look a deep breath, "I guess that at the conclusion of my research, I am left wondering now, more than ever, where our relationship stands Shepard. I will not ask you for a commitment, or pressure you into something that you do not desire..." she trailed off softly.

Standing, Shepard made her way over and stilled Liara's hands with her own. "First, let me say you are absolutely adorable when you go into science mode and start speaking about human mating in the same voice you use to talk about the Protheans." Winking, she brought the small blue hands and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the knuckles.

"Second, don't think for one minute what we shared was a 'fling' brought about by stress, I'm not, was not, looking for a one night stand with you." With that she wrapped her arms around the maiden's slender waist, and pulled her close.

Liara wrapped her newly released hands gently around Shepard's neck, her fingers teasing the short hairs there, "Well then, how would you classify our current relationship status Shepard?"

"Ryan," Shepard said, "It's not the best first name, but I'm stuck with it. I'd like you to use it Liara."

"Ok, Ryan..." the name felt funny as it left her mouth, for months she had become use to Commander or Shepard, even in her private thoughts, but Liara would try.

"As for our relationship," the commander said softly, leaning her forehead against Liara's, "I don't know what to call it. But I do know I don't want it to end, and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. We just saved the galaxy babe, I think you will agree that we have earned the right just to enjoy ourselves for a while..." With that, she leaned in and kissed her lover deeply, her hands applying gentle pressure to the small of her back.

Liara enjoyed the kiss. It was slower, and deeper, than those shared before Ilos. Their tongues didn't battle for dominance, but danced together, both giving and taking pleasure. The pressure at her back led her to press her hips into Shepard's, her nails raking across the human's neck, pulling her closer. Only the need for air broke the couple apart. Breathlessly, the young asari smiled and opened her eyes, "Ryan...wow, I am at a loss for words. That was...you are an amazing kisser."

"I'm just getting started," Shepard said with a grin. Slowly, she ran her hands under the back of the t-shirt, digging her fingers into the warm blue flesh, and leaning her head closer she whispered in a husky voice, words that had never before left her lips, "I love you Dr. Liara T'Soni."

~end 


	2. Chapter 2

Little one shot, set during ME2, fits with in the canon of my other works.

A few things before I start, for those of you that were expecting this to be the drunken slumber party chapter...sorry. That one is almost done, but this ain't it lol.

I know a lot of people don't like the idea of Aethyta as Liara's sire, but this popped into my head today and needed to get written before my mind would let me get back to working on Appointments.. Plus, I love Aethyta, don't know why.

Now that I'm done justifying myself (and yes, I wrote this AN before I wrote the story lol)..on with the show.

**bioware owns all. **

* * *

><p>Wiping down the polished wood of the bar for the hundredth time that day the bored matriarch scanned the thinning crowd of Eternity. Business had been slow today, and as the evening wore on into night, it became even slower.<p>

At the far end of the bar a human female was conversing with one of the young asari maiden bartenders. The more alcohol she consumed the more bold her advances had become, what started as sly glances up and down the alien's toned body had quickly turned into open stares of desire.

For her part, the young maiden did not seem to mind. She would laugh softly at the human's jokes, "accidentally" touching her hand when reaching to refill the glass on the bar. Leaning in to better hear the human's comments, she turned to allow the young woman a wonderful view down the top of her skin tight dress, an innocent smile not quite covering the lustful gaze in her eyes.

"Ah to be a maiden again," the gruff matriarch said softly to herself before chuckling.

"Respectfully, it is not as enjoyable as you may remember I am afraid," said a voice to her side.  
>Jumping slightly Aethyta turned to see another young maiden seated at the bar, her fingers clasped tightly in her lap. Her eyes were slightly swollen, as if she had been crying, or fighting hard not to, her skin was pale and her expression was somewhere between heart break and guilt. The look of sorrow in the 108 year old woman's eyes sent a shot of pain through the matriarch's heart.<p>

"Good evening Doctor, I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." Jerking her head towards the other end of the bar she added, "I was just enjoying the show down there. What can I get for ya?"

"Something strong please, I have a desire to forget the events of today," Liara said simply.

"You sure about that babe? You're a little young to be wanting to forget things already. I just got in some of that wine you like so much," Aethyta offered.

"No, thank you, Matriarch." The maiden replied firmly. "Do you have human whiskey? I have a friend...had a friend...that used to drink it when she was having a rather bad day. I think today qualifies as a bad day."

As if considering her options the bartender silently regarded the young asari. Dr. Liara T'Soni had been to Eternity before, and normally sat alone at the end of the bar enjoying a glass of wine. On a rare occasion she even ordered a second glass.

She and Aethyta had fallen into a comfortable friendship since the matriarch had arrived a month or so after Liara took up residence. They had spent time discussing history, politics, and even religion. Aethyta had explained some of her ideas regarding the future of the asari race, and Liara spoke of her work in archeology and her difficult relationship with her mother before her untimely death.  
>Of course Aethyta never mentioned just how well she knew the deceased matriarch. She never mentioned the joy she had felt 108 years ago when she saw Benezia holding the small crying baby in her arms. Never mentioned the pain or heart break she had felt when her bondmate choose to leave her, to cut her off from her sired daughter, and pursue a life of diplomacy. She never mentioned that the real reason she had taken up a spot as a lowly bartender was so she could watch over the young information broker who was now alone in the world.<p>

"How about this," the older woman finally said, "my shift is over in a few minutes. I have a bar at my place that will make you forget the color of your own ass if you wanted."

Reaching below the bar she pulled out a familiar looking bottle of asari wine, "Have a glass of wine while I finish up and then come back to my apartment. It's just around the corner, you and I can both drink ourselves into oblivion. Then if you want you can tell me what has you lookin' like someone just killed your space hamster. Deal?"

"I could not impose on you like that Matriarch, my problems are of my own making and I have no wish to bother you with them," Liara answered quickly.

"Nonsense. You're a maiden, I'm a wise...well wise-ass at least...matriarch. My role is to offer you my wisdom, and as a bartender my job is to get you drunk," she said pouring a glass of wine, leaving no room for argument. "Drink this, and relax. I'll be back in a few and we can go."

* * *

><p>Hours later the older asari found herself at a loss for words. A rare condition for the matriarch. After drinking half a bottle of human whiskey the young maiden had finally opened up to the bartender.<p>

She talked about her time aboard the ill-fated Normandy, about watching the ship explode and hearing the the spin chilling cry from the ship's pilot as he reported their CO had not survived.

The rumors that Liara and Shepard had been romantically involved surfaced almost immediately after the attack on the Citadel, but Aethyta had not been able to confirm them until now. The look on her daughter's face and she spoke of the journey to find the human woman's body broke the matriarch's heart. Rage and utter hatred filled her as she heard of the Shadow Broker's role in the affair and the lack of support the young asari had received from the Council and the Alliance.

The finally kick in the quad came as Liara spoke about her reunion with the fallen commander, a reunion that had taken place that very day. She explained how she had pushed the commander away emotionally, not only for the human's protection but for her own. In hushed tones she described the pain in her former lover's eyes as she paid her for her hacking services and all but dismissed her from the room.

And then she cried.

Aethyta had gathered the young woman into her arms and held her while her body was wracked with sobs. She whispered soothing words into the maiden's ear and she gently rubbed her back. She hugged her tightly until the tears finally stopped.

Then, she heard a small voice, almost child-like, coming from the half asleep body in her arms, "I have doomed myself to a life of solitude Matriarch. I assisted in killing my own mother and then I watched my lover die only to bring her back and shatter her heart."

Unsure of what to say Aethyta kept up the simple pressure on the girl's back, rubbing her hands up and down in a soothing motion. Minutes past, and the just as she was sure maiden had finally cried herself to sleep she heard something that broke her heart, "Maybe my sire was smarter than I gave her credit for, maybe she saw the monster I would one day become and that is why she fled. Not because she hated me, or mother as I had always assumed, but to save her own life from the destruction I tend to bring to those who love me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tut<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Bioware owns all.

AN: So this has been in my head for almost two weeks now. Its super short, and i wrote in on my cell phone lol.

A good friend of mine lost some of his squad members over in the great sandbox earlier this month. As a USN Vet I lost a number of friends in OIF/OND and one in OEF, and I can tell you, like I told him, it never gets easier. So to the six devil dogs who are now watching over us from that big PX in the sky, Semper Fi, and job well done.

As for timeline on this, let's say somewhere after ME3, but before Appointments starts.

* * *

><p>Training Accident. Six killed. Be home tomorrow night.<p>

That was the short message that flashed across Liara T'Soni's computer the day before. There was no question who it was from, her bondmate had been out with a new group of Marines overseeing the Alliance's new training program. When she read those words her heart broke. Her lover may be the hero of the galaxy, savior of millions, but she was human to a fault. She remembered and grieved for each and every solder lost under her command.

Liara remembered the day, weeks after the battle for the Citadel, when Shepard finally allowed herself to grieve for those who had been lost. For Jenkins, for Alenko, even for the nameless masses lost in the final attack. Shepard had cried in her arms that night. She let go of emotions long buried, hidden beneath the hard exterior she put up in front of her troops.

_"Never show weakness in front of others. Never show emotions on the field of battle," Shepard had said that night, in the stillness of their bed. "Hide your feelings, push them down deep, ignore them until the mission is over and you are safe, and alone. Then let them consume you until they have burned themselves out."_

"Oh Shepard..." the Asari thought quietly, knowing that the deaths of these six young men would being weighing heavy on her lover's soul. She knew the night ahead of them would be long, and emotional. She also vowed that Shepard would never grieve alone.

A thud from the main door shook Liara from her thoughts. Looking up she saw the angry storm cloud that was Commander Ryan Samantha Shepard violently throwing her duffle bag to the ground and kicking the door shut.

Shepard stood motionless in the entryway, hands tightly balled in fists, too many emotions for Liara to even comprehend flashing in her eyes. Liara could see the tense, tightly coiled muscles of her partner's arms and jaw twitch as she moved closer.

"Oh Shepard..." Liara whispered again, while reaching out to lay a soft blue hand on the human's cheek. She watched green eyes close as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead. Two arms slid around the slender waisted maiden and a face was buried in her neck.

Stroking the Shepard's hair she quietly held her lover, holding the strong, yet surprisingly soft body in her arms as tightly as she could. She knew the tears would not come yet, but soon.

After a few moments the Marine pulled away, dropping a kiss on blue lips, she stormed off towards their shared bedroom. Liara knew she was heading for a shower. It was a routine, one they had repeated more times then she cared to count.

Step one, scalding hot shower to help ease the tension.

Step two, down two glasses of whiskey in quick secession to numb the pain.

Step three, sex to help forget, even for a moment.

Then came the tears. The body wracking sobs of a fearless leader for her fallen soldiers. The grief, the second guessing, the self doubt, all these would flow through her lover's mind as the lay holding each other. This was step four.

Step five would come hours later. It involved a slow, sensual exploration of each other's bodies. A session of love making that reminded each of them why they were alive, and who they were fighting for. It would last for hours, each partner teasing the other, memorizing the other's body, reveling in each other's scent. Their shared climax would embed a seance of belonging, a feeling of home, and imprint a memory that would keep them from falling into the dark reaches of depression in their time apart.

With a soft sigh Liara collected two glasses and a bottle and moved silently towards the bedroom and towards her broken lover.

* * *

><p>AN- for those of you waiting, and wanting to kill me for not updating Appointments yet, sorry. As you can see I'm not dead! Having some rather large real life issues at the moment. But I promise to update soon. No really, I do.


End file.
